


Hawke's House

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hawke's big dick energy, M/M, Sebastian needs to be fucked, sub!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Sebastian has been kicked out of the chantry for being naughty and Hawke takes him into his house. But Hawke's house has some special rules. For one, nobody should wear more than a housecoat in this house.
Relationships: Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Male Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Hawke's House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cullenlovesmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullenlovesmen/gifts).



> I got your porn right here, CLM!

"This is a Hawke house, you know."

Sebastian's head snaps around and he sets the tray a bit harder than necessary on the table. The dainty coffee cups and plates clang loudly against each other and he hurries to check if any of them got a chink now. Hawke may be the manliest man Kirkwall has ever seen but he likes beautiful things and his tea service is of the finest orlesian porcelain.

"I am aware..." Sebastian says carefully. It's been four days since he showed up at Hawke's door, wearing only his armor and carrying a bag with his things under his arm. They didn't even let him keep his chantry robes when they kicked him out of the chantry for one too many cases of indecency. 

Indecency. 

How can it be indecent if young apprentices and templars so willingly pray with him? If the Maker himself made them so beautiful and virile, wasn't it worship to celebrate that? To offer himself for that worship, that celebration?

The Revered Mother did not see it like that. After having caught him with his robes bunched on his back, a templar's armor pressing against his ass as he was getting fucked so very reverently, she kicked him out.

Hawke had let him in without question, gave him a room and a few things to wear and asked him to make coffee. 

And that's what he's been doing for the last few days. He walks around in Hawke's shirt and housecoat, wearing his leggings and socks, and makes coffee. 

The man himself wears a similar housecoat, his broad shoulders filling it out nicely and his naked legs showing under it like solid tree trunks. Inexplicably, he never wears anything else in the house and often doesn't even tie the coat closed with a belt. The first time Sebastian brings coffee into the study and finds Hawke lounging on the sofa with his coat fallen open, he almost drops the tray. 

Right this moment, Hawke sits up, his housecoat open again and his cock dangling over the edge of the sofa. It's a beautiful cock, thick and sturdy, and Sebastian has been having fantasies about it for years. Seeing it every day now, out in the open like this, has him fear for his sanity and health. 

"A Hawke house means freedom." Hawke gets up and walks over to the table, taking a plate and a cup and waits for Sebastian to fill it with coffee and milk. Sebastian knows by now how Hawke takes his coffee and the smile when Hawke tastes the mixture and sighs happily, gives Sebastian a pleasant shudder. 

"And what does that mean?" Sebastian asks, filling his own cup. 

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?"

The tea cup clangs dangerously again as Sebastian sets it down hastily. His ears are turning hot and red and he looks up slowly to Hawke. The man just stands there, a lazy smile on his face.

"You want me to be naked all the time?" Sebastian asks carefully. It sounds ridiculous but the very thought already has him harden. To be naked with Hawke, getting fucked by Hawke, that would be all his dreams coming true.

Hawke sets his plate and cup down and comes around the table until he stands behind Sebastian. He puts his hands in Sebastian's hair, untying the knot that holds it back and strokes it down. "Let me tell you how I want my Hawke house to be."

His deep voice goes straight to Sebastian's crotch like a beam of hot light. 

"In my Hawke house, you'll only wear one of my housecoats and nothing more." Hawke trails his finger along Sebastian's jaw. "I can bend you over all the time and fuck you whenever I want. I'll fuck you while I drink my coffee, while I read, while you tell me stories. You'll suck my cock while I work on letters or while I eat, or to wake me up in the morning. You'll always be ready for me, greased up and eager, sometimes you'll wear a plug but I rather want you to feel my come dripping out of you whenever you walk around."

Sebastian whimpers, shuddering at those delicious images. His cock is near bursting, hard and dripping. 

Hawke leans down to Sebastian's neck, his lips brushing over the skin as he speaks. "You'll be mine to use whenever I want. When I go too far, you'll have a special word to say and I'll stop but other than that, you'll do what I say, and take my cock, always."

Sebastian's knees go weak. He leans back against the solid strength of Hawke, dipping his head back. "Yes, yes, please."

Hawke is silent. He wraps his arms around Sebastian and holds him and Sebastian is grateful because he can't trust his legs anymore. His body thrums with need, his cock a hot mess, his ass clenching. At last, Hawke speaks again.

"Do you really want that?"

"Yes, yes, please, I want that, I want you to fuck me, use me, all the time, whenever you want. Please, Hawke, please."

Hawke growls into his neck, breathing hard. Sebastian can feel his hard cock press into his back. "What's your word for stop?"

"Elthina."

"Do you have any reservations, any conditions?"

Sebastian racks his horny brain for something. He takes a deep breath, smelling the soap that Hawke uses. "Clean, you have to be clean. I don't want you to fuck me with sweat and blood and whatnot sticking to you at the end of the day."

"I can do that." His hands rub over Sebastian's chest, over the annoying shirt that he needs to get rid of immediately. "I want you to go to your room and think, think if you really want this. I'll be back here in a little while. Come back here if you want this."

Hawke steps away, slowly letting go of him to give Sebastian a chance to find his balance again. He grabs the table, the cups rattling on their plates again. Hawke walks backwards to the door, his hard cock on prominent display, and closes the door from the other side.

Sebastian thinks for 48 seconds.

That's how long it takes him to exit through the other door, run up the stairs, throw off his clothes, push a slap of grease into his crack and some perfume on his neck, shrug back into the housecoat and run down the stairs.

He arrives in the study panting and desperately hard but Hawke isn't there.

"Hawke?" 

"Coming."

Sebastian grins. "I hope not yet." 

Hawke enters the study with his open housecoat flying behind him like a cape. His cock is hard and his eyes focus on Sebastian like a predator on his prey. 

"You really want this, Sebastian?"

Sebastian runs towards him, throwing his arms around his neck, pressing his own erection against his. "By the Maker, Hawke, just fuck me already."

Hawke pushes him forward, Sebastian scrambling to not trip over his own feet, until he feels the armrest of the sofa against his legs. "Bend over," Hawke commands, his voice rough.

Sebastian does as told, stretching over the solid armrest of the sofa, spreading his knees apart. Hawke is immediately upon him like a force, his solid weight pressing him down. He feels Hawke's fingers between his greased ass cheeks, and his delighted grumble at that. 

Hawke is careful, pushing in so slowly with one finger and then two and Sebastian can't wait anymore. His body thrums with unfulfilled need, he can't think, he can't speak, he just whines, desperately pressing against Hawke's fingers.

"Do you need more?" Hawke pushes his fingers further in, bending them ever so slowly.

"Please, please, please..."

The fingers disappear and the next pressure is so hard and demanding that Sebastian sees stars. Hawke pushes in in one stroke, and Sebastian's initial cry turns into a moan. He is breached, taken, a vessel waiting to be filled and nothing, nothing can ever be better than this.

"Maker, Sebastian, you feel so good," Hawke growls in his ear. "You need this, don't you?"

"Yes, please, I need," Sebastian cries out. "I need you." 

Hawke thrusts in harder, hitting Sebastian's prostate with every push. His rhythm gets faster, the sofa is screeching over the floor, Hawke hand snaking around Sebastian's hips, finding his leaking cock and wrapping his hand around it. His large hand, just holding him, anchoring him and Sebastian cries out as he crashes towards his completion, his release pulsing through him as he feels Hawke's warm come filling him.

Hawke pulls out, but his hand stays on Sebastian's back, drawing circles on it. "Do you feel good?"

"Yes, more, " Sebastian whines. "I need more. "

"Come here." Hawke pulls him up into his arms, holding him tight. "Maker, I adore you, do you know how much I adore you?" 

"Hawke..." Sebastian doesn't know what he wants, he just needs to be closer, so much closer to Hawke, needs to feel his skin against his own. Come leaks out of his ass, dripping down his thigh in a warm, sticky trail. He kisses Hawke's neck, kissing up to his ear, along his jaw until he finds his lips. He draws himself closer, needing the contact, needing to feel all of Hawke's strength. 

"Sebastian." Hawke grabs his head and kisses him as Sebastian clings to him like a drowning man. "Sebastian, my sweet Sebastian," he babbles between kisses, plundering Sebastian's mouth with his tongue.

"Please, Hawke, please," Sebastian's cock is swelling again, need thrumming through his body and he grinds against Hawke's leg. 

There is a rasp of need and barely controlled posseviness in Hawke's voice when he orders Sebastian down on his knees. "Make me hard again, my sweet."

Worship is almost natural to Sebastian, even if the chantry has kicked him out, worship is part of him. On his knees, wrapping his lips around Hawke's rapidly hardening cock, he knows he is right where he belongs. This is his new chantry and Hawke his god to worship.

"Yes, Maker, you're so good, so good to me, " Hawke groans. He is hard again, the head of his cock swollen and pulsing between Sebastian's lips. He sucks harder, taking Hawke's beautiful cock as deep as he can. 

"Stop, love, stop," Hawke hisses out between his teeth. 

Sebastian draws away from the cock he's been worshipping, a thin thread of drool hanging from his mouth. "Tell me what to do."

"On the sofa, on your back." Hawke's eyes burn with primal hunger. "Hurry."

Sebastian crawls towards the sofa, scurrying like a mouse chased by a wild cat. He barely manages to turn on his back and grab his knees when Hawke is on him, pressing him down. One of his hands fumbles with a vial of oil, slicking his cock down and then he thrusts into Sebastian again, hard, fast, and so good. 

Sebastian cries out, pulling his knees back to open himself more, to take Hawke deeper, changing the angle so that every thrust has him howling. His own cock bounces on his stomach, ignored and forgotten, he even comes at some point, but all he needs, all he wants is for Hawke to keep fucking him.

And fuck him. And fuck him some more.

-

When Varric comes around later that day, he only raises an eyebrow at Sebastian lying on the sofa in his open housecoat. Sebastian is too exhausted to even raise a hand in greeting.

Varric knows Hawke well and has seen enough of his antics to not be surprised by anything. He greets Sebastian normally, as if he can't see everything of his naked body and if he notices the trail of come sticking to the inside of Sebastian's thigh, he doesn't mention it.


End file.
